


By Your Side (Yeah)

by shakiseola



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, everyone is also in the medical field, irene is a doctor, medical AU, seulgi is a kick ass EMT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakiseola/pseuds/shakiseola
Summary: Joohyun and Seulgi find out they have a life outside of their jobs and fortunately it involves them both.





	1. Light Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write something medical related so why not start with Seulrene right? 
> 
> Loosely based on the novel Trauma Alert by Radclyffe

_Thirty-three._

 

_Thirty-four._

 

_Thirty-five._

 

“He’s got a pulse!” You hear your partner, Wendy, say and you finally lean back to catch a breath. Your arms are tired from giving CPR but it’s all part of the job. The burning sensation on your palms and arms are proof of your hard work.

 

“Let’s get him to the hospital. He’s unstable.” You command and hold on as the ambulance starts its way. 

 

It was only seven in the morning but you suddenly got a call for a vehicular accident. You didn’t even finish pouring your coffee yet. Woes of being an EMT, you always had to be on the go. But you wouldn’t want it any other way. You loved your job.

 

You continue to monitor and attend to the patient. Thankfully the ride wouldn’t take too long. Hang in there man. You silently plead to the unconscious patient.

 

“We’re here.” The ambulance driver announces. 

 

You and Wendy lose no time and open the ambulance to unload the patient. You two work seamlessly, years of being partners meant there was no need for words. Wendy pushes the stretcher into the hospital emergency room and nurses start to file in.

 

One doctor approaches you and the patient first. “What happened?” The doctor asks you while still pushing the patient further inside.

 

“Fifty-two year old man, arrested while driving, crashed his car during the arrest hence trauma to the chest and face. We got his pulse and breathing back but his vitals aren’t stable.” You quickly relay to the doctor.

 

“Got it. Yerim, get me an endotracheal set. Sooyoung you’re going to assist me.” She calls calmly but commandingly and the people with her follow her set instructions.

 

“You’re going to have a hard time inserting a tube. We stopped the bleeding on his face but he’s still vomiting out blood.” 

 

“I’ll see what I can do. Thank you miss Kang.” And with that they vanish behind the curtains and you’re left there standing in the hallway.

 

“Seulgi?” Wendy calls your attention but you’re still in a bit of a daze. “Seulgiiiii.” This time Wendy snaps her fingers in front of your face.

 

You finally get a hold of yourself and turn to Wendy. “She knows my name.” 

 

“Who?”

 

“Doctor Bae.” You’re starting to blush. “ _The_ Doctor Bae Joohyun knows my name Wendy!”

 

“Okaaay calm down lover girl.” Wendy says with a chuckle. “Let’s get the paperwork done before you go and start fantasizing over your crush all over again.”

 

“Seungwaaaan.” You whine and give her a pout but do as she says and accomplish the paperwork anyway.

 

//

 

The life of a doctor wasn’t easy. Particularly the life of a certain Doctor Bae Joohyun.

 

“Laryngoscope.” You quickly ask as you prepare to insert an endotracheal tube into a patient. Damn it, there was so much blood but you didn’t have much time. This guy needed to breathe. You were going to have to insert blindly.

 

You take a deep breath and just hope to god you’ll be able to get this in one take. The intern, Park Soooyoung, hands you the tube and you brace yourself before gently but accurately inserting the tube into the patient’s throat.

 

“Sooyoung, cricoid pressure.” Sooyoung immediately follows your instruction and pushes the patient’s throat while you were inserting.

 

“You’re in!” The nurse, Yerim, announces as she listens to the patient’s breath sounds with a stethoscope.

 

Thank goodness. 

 

“Great job doc.” Sooyoung congratulates you.

 

You nod meekly in reply. “Will you be alright on your own?”

 

“Yeah, we’re good. I’ll page you if something happens.”

 

Right at that moment, your beeper signals a message and you bring it out. “Duty calls.” You say before leaving for the next call. 

 

The life of a doctor definitely wasn’t easy. But you wouldn’t want any other job anyway.

 

\--

 

 _Six hours._

 

That was how long the laparotomy took. Thankfully it only took that long. 

 

You stretch, feeling all your muscles aching after standing in for hours. What time was it? It always felt this way after an operation, like the world stops moving inside the operating room and once you move out it’s moving too fast.

 

“Hey, you did well in there.” Doctor Kim Seokjin, a senior, tells you as he disposes his gown and gloves.

 

“Thanks.” You weren’t really in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

 

“Hey some of the hospital staff are going to a bar tonight. Why don’t you join us?” He asks hopefully. “I promise I’m going to control myself and my dad jokes.” He even adds.

 

You just chuckle then shake your head. “I’m sorry but I have a seminar to teach tonight. Maybe next time.” 

 

_Maybe next time._

 

That’s what you always tell everyone who tries to socialize with you. It’s not that you didn’t want to, you just weren’t interested. There were other more important things to do. Like doing laundry and cleaning your apartment.

 

Okay maybe you were just really introverted. But there was nothing wrong with that.

 

“Oh I see, next time then.” Doctor Kim says wistfully. You slightly feel bad, doctor Kim was a really nice guy, he was like everyone’s big brother or more like an uncle to everyone. Uncle Jin, yeah definitely fitting.

 

“I’m sorry. I’ll be going ahead now.” It was true that you had a seminar to teach tonight though. You take a quick shower and change into your casual clothes and head to the seminar room. 

 

Apparently you were going to lecture emergency trauma care to a batch of EMTs. A fellow trauma doctor asked you to do this as a favor as she had other plans for tonight. Honestly you didn’t mind. The lecture was your specialty so it wasn’t a problem.

 

You were also hoping you’d be able to see a certain EMT tonight. Smiling, you stretch one more time before setting up all the necessary equipment. This was going to be a long night.

 

//

 

Thank goodness you didn’t forget your spare set of clothes. Your shirt was drenched after cleaning the ambulance up once you and Wendy got back to the base. You walk out of the locker room and get yourself the cup of coffee you were craving since you woke up while whistling.

 

“Someone seems to be in a good mood.” Your EMT chief, Kim Heechul, observes beside you while preparing a cup for himself too.

 

“Well she saw her crush again so.” Wendy says from where she sat on the couch.

 

“Is that so? “ The chief remarks while sipping his coffee slowly, eyes gleaming with curiosity and a knowing look.

 

Sometimes you hated your complexion because your blush was really evident right now. Like from neck to face and ears. Only one person had the ability to make you this flustered. You’re brought back to the first time you saw Doctor Bae Joohyun.

 

-

 

_You push the stretcher as fast as you could into the emergency room by yourself but get surprised as a woman in a white coat already attends to you even before you set foot into the room._

 

_“No breathing, no pulse.” You inform the woman, most probably a doctor._

 

_She didn’t reply and instead jumped onto the stretcher beside the patient and started CPR. “Keep moving.” She instructs you._

 

_You couldn’t take your eyes off the woman but continue pushing the stretcher zooming past the hallway and into the code room._

 

_The code team comes in and takes over. This wasn’t your field anymore but you stayed to help out in any way._

 

_In the end, the patient was revived and transferred to the critical care unit. You breathe out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness you didn’t lose him. Dying patients were part of the game, you know that. But it didn’t change the way you would re-assess yourself to check if you could have done something else or more to save a person._

 

_Your thoughts are broken as a water bottle appears in front of you. You look up but regret doing so as the doctor who attended to the patient earlier was standing there handing you said water bottle._

 

_She laughs (damn she had a beautiful laugh) as you comically look around to make sure she was referring to you. Still not sure, you point to yourself to which the doctor nods her head at._

 

_“Take it, I noticed you were by yourself when you wheeled the patient in. You did a great job even without a partner. If you didn’t attend to him on time we would have lost him.”_

 

_“Ohh, uhm. Thank you, I guess. All part of the job.” You scratch the back of your head but accept the bottle of water. “You were great too, you knew from just one glance that the patient was in cardiac arrest.”_

 

_She smiles at that (a beautiful laugh and now a beautiful smile, seriously?). “All part of the job.” She says mimicking your earlier words. “I have to get back, just wanted to check on you. See you later.”_

 

_“Y-yeah, see you doc.” You lamely reply as she turns around and goes back into the fray that is the emergency room._

 

_You feel your face heating up so you just raise the cold water bottle to your cheek. You think you’re starting to have a crush._

 

_Oh gosh._

 

-

 

“Can we please not talk about this in front of chief?” You couldn’t help but beg. 

 

“Oh don’t mind me.” Heechul actually says. “So did Seulgi finally ask that doctor out?”

 

Wendy snickers and you almost spit out your coffee. “Chief!” You exclaim.

 

“She wishes.” Wendy says and laughs out loud.

 

So here’s the thing. You had the biggest, most embarrassing crush on a doctor so out of your league. How could you even have the courage to ask her out when it takes you so much effort not to mumble and crumble in front of her. 

 

“Seulgi’s always acting extra cooler whenever doctor Bae is around but turns into a stuttering mess when they talk around casually.” Wendy teases.

 

You’re about to berate Wendy when a voice on the radio calls for your team. In less than a second, you and Wendy are up and running to respond to the call.

 

“Take care you two!” Heechul yells as you and Wendy run out to the ambulance. “Oh and Seulgi! Talk to that doctor!” He calls out.

 

You ignore his last call and close the ambulance door to his face.

 

“Do you think we’ll make it to the seminar tonight?” Wendy asks you as she prepares your gloves and masks.

 

You check your watch. It was already five thirty in the afternoon. “I think so.” Thankfully, the call wasn’t too urgent.

 

“Alright, let’s do this then.” 

 

You nod and prepare yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Still not sure how many chapters this will be but I'll do my best to update weekly!
> 
> Ahh and I didn't know how hard it was to actually write medical cases xD I hope I didn't let all my medical comrades down. Shout out to fellow nurses and EMTs! 
> 
> Oh btw that first meeting of Joohyun and Seulgi was actually based on the first time I started crushing on this one doctor when I was still a student nurse xD. She was so cool just suddenly jumping on the stretcher like that.
> 
> Anyway
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://betteroffwithart-hyung.tumblr.com/) and on twitter @jk_century2na or @bttroffwithart


	2. Talk to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seulgi takes risks.

“Good evening everyone, I am Bae Joohyun, trauma surgeon. Doctor Kim Jennie couldn’t make it today due to some certain circumstances.” Jennie really owed her one. Truth was that Jennie wanted to take her girlfriend (cough, wife), Jisoo, out on a date for their anniversary. 

 

Sigh. Woes of being a single doctor with only _‘collecting fabric conditioner_ ’ on your list of hobbies. It’s not that you hated being single, you just really wanted to go home and relax. But for your friend (one of your few friends you might add), you’d do anything.

 

You remember why you were excited for this seminar earlier and you scan the room of EMTs for a certain bear-like girl. Your face falls once you don’t spot her. Come to think of it, even her partner wasn’t around.

 

“Aren’t you guys supposed to be six?” You ask the crowd while preparing the projector for your lecture.

 

“Seulgi and Wendy took a call right before shift ended.” One of the EMTs spoke up.

 

“We can’t wait for them.” You check your watch. Seven pm. You had to start or else you’d all end up going home in the crack of dawn. There goes your enthusiasm earlier. 

 

“Let’s start with chest injuries, specifically sucking chest wounds.”

 

“Did someone mention my favorite subject?” You look up to see a harried Seulgi and Wendy bursting into the room.

 

“We’re so sorry we’re late Doctor- oh!” Wendy looks back at Seulgi with wide eyes before facing you again. “D-doctor Bae.”

 

You don’t mind further why they both looked so surprised to see you. But you do notice how Seulgi’s ears were burning red as she sat down. You stop the smile that was growing, quit your daydreaming Joohyun.

 

“It’s okay, we were just about to start.” Seulgi kept her head bowed even after assuring them everything was okay. “Miss Kang.” This time Seulgi’s finally head snaps up, shocked you called her name.

 

“Y-yes doctor Bae.” She softly answers.

 

“As this is your favorite subject.” You hear the others chuckle and you couldn’t help but smirk a bit. “Why don’t you give us a quick overview on sucking chest wounds?”

 

At that, Seulgi’s back straightens and gone was the shy girl present just a few moments ago. “Occlusive dressing and positive pressure ventilation.” She says with so much confidence.

 

You nod your head. “Good, what if the blood pressure bottoms out?” This time you ask the question to the rest of the group. “What if you observed there was a midline shift in the trachea?”

 

“Tension pneumothorax” Wendy speaks up assertively.

 

“Correct, will you change your treatment Miss Kang?” You look back at Seulgi and lock eyes with her.

 

“Same treatment but this time the corner of the dressing needs to be lifted so air goes out but not in.” Seulgi responds promptly with certainty.

 

“Agreed.” You give her a smile before turning back to your laptop. Looks like the little exercise worked. The whole group looked more relaxed but alert, silently waiting for your lecture.

 

You start discussing about emergency management protocols for chest trauma. It was easy to discuss this as it was a topic you’ve lectured multiple times and something you really loved too.

 

Even though you were one hundred percent concentrated on the topic at hand, you were also highly aware of Kang Seulgi sitting just a few feet away from you. How her eyes would sparkle listening to you. She would sometimes bite on the tip of her pen. And okay this was getting out of hand. You mentally slap yourself out of it.

 

Two hours have passed and you decide to end it there. “Okay that’s all for now. See you guys next Monday for emergency cardiac care.” 

 

Everyone starts shuffling out and you fix all your stuff now excited for your delayed dinner and sleep. 

 

“Here.” Seulgi hands you the papers as she helps you fix up.

 

“Ahh, thank you. It’s okay I can fix up on my own.” You tell her but part of you was honestly happy that she stayed just to help you.

 

“I know.” She chuckles and wow she has a pretty laugh? “I still wanted to help.”

 

“Okay.” You smile sheepishly before getting back to detaching your laptop from the wires while maybe stealing a few glances from Seulgi.

 

She was really pretty. If you could choose a face to live with in your next life? It would definitely be Seulgi’s. You were probably staring for too long as Seulgi catches you and touches her own face.

 

“Is there something on my face?” Seulgi asks comically.

 

You find this as an opportunity and you just go with it instead of thinking about it twice. “Just your beauty.” You tell her, your smile growing as Seulgi’s face transforms into a tomato.

 

//

 

“Wha- what?” Your jaw uncontrollably drops and you’re left dumbfounded as Joohyun just laughs at you. 

 

“You’re cute Seulgi-ah. Thanks for staying back to help. I have to go now.” And with that Joohyun walks out the room in a confident stride and you’re just standing there still processing what happened.

 

“You should take a photo, it’ll last longer.” Wendy teases you from where she sat. You almost forgot she was still in the room.

 

“Wendy.” You look to her pointing out the room where Joohyun exited. “Did she just…flirt with me?”

 

“I can’t believe it myself too.” Wendy tells you honestly. “But I think she just did. Wow congratulations Seulgi, I never thought this day would ever come.”

 

“I think my brain just short circuited.” 

 

“Come on, you can think about this more once you get home.” Wendy laughs and pulls you out of your haze.

 

\--

 

The smile on your face was uncontrollable as you timed in for work the next day. You even had a slight skip to your steps. You couldn’t help it, _the_ Bae Joohyun just flirted with you. All this time you thought she was another unreachable girl but you’re starting to think otherwise.

 

Maybe you had a chance after all. 

 

“Wendy, could you please explain to me why Seulgi is just standing there staring into space while smiling like an idiot?” Heechul suspiciously asks.

 

“I’m not staring into space, I can hear you perfectly chief.” 

 

“Ah she lives!” He grins broadly at you. “So did something happen?”

 

“Doctor Bae actually flirted with Seulgi.” Wendy steps forward and clocks in too.

 

Heechul looks at you shocked and disbelievingly. 

 

“What?” You challenge him starting to feel defensive.

 

“Are we talking about _the_ doctor Bae Joohyun?”

 

You give him a scowl. “Yeah how do you know her?”

 

Heechul scoffs. “More like who _doesn’t_ know her. She’s a really popular doctor but I heard she’s like a literal ice queen. Doesn’t interact much with anyone at all.”

 

That surprises you. Sure you only met Joohyun just recently but you didn’t think she would be described as an ice queen. “But she has the warmest smile! And her eyes are so sparkly and kind!” Okay great what is happening to your vocabulary. Sparkly? Seriously Seulgi?

 

Heechul just stares at you astonished. “Wow you’re in deep.”

 

You get flustered right away at his comment. “Shut up.”

 

The radio turns up calling for your team and saving you from further embarrassment. So you take this opportunity to sprint to the ambulance and get ready.

 

“What’s the call?” Wendy asks as she enters the ambulance after you.

 

“MVA, car versus car, we’re the second team on site so we’ll take the car the first team left.”

 

“Got it.” You and Wendy start preparing the necessary equipment and documents before finally arriving on site.

 

\--

 

“Over here!” You hear an officer call for you and Wendy. 

 

“What do we have?” You hastily look around scanning for damage.

 

“The other ambulance already took care of the other car. But there’s another one in the water.” The man informs you pointing to the lake where a lone vehicle was slowly sinking. Shit. This is not good.

 

“Have the rescuers arrived?” You ask hopefully but feel your heart fall as the man shakes his head.

 

“Wendy, get me a life vest. I’m going in.” 

 

Wendy sighs but runs to the ambulance to grab you a life vest. It wasn’t ideal for the EMTs to do the rescuing but you had no much time till the car goes under. Besides, you were trained for situations like these.

 

“Here.” Wendy helps you strap into the life vest. “Be careful.” She tells you sternly.

 

You give her a nod before running into the water and swimming over to the car. You quickly scan the interior of the car once you reach it. The passenger chair was empty but you find a woman with her head slumped on the steering wheel, blood covering her head. 

 

In the back was a child motionless who was only held up by the seatbelt. You suspect there would only be a few more minutes before the water would reach above the child’s head.

 

You reach into your shoulder mic. “This is Kang Seulgi, we have two victims, a woman in the driver’s seat and a child in the back compartment.”

 

The passenger door didn’t budge so you try the back door and luckily it opened up. You quickly check the woman for pulse and the child after. Thank goodness they both had a pulse. It was thready and weak but still there. 

 

You could hear shouts from the shore guessing it was the firemen attaching cables to pull the car in. The water started reaching the child’s neck and you go out of the car to ask for a cervical collar. Wendy throws it and you grab it working your way back to the car.

 

Your movements were starting to slow and become weak from the cold. If you were feeling this bad already imagine how the victim’s conditions were now. “Do you have the cables attached?” You shout.

 

“Getting ready to winch!” The fireman responds.

 

“I’m going inside!” 

 

“Give us a minute!”

 

“We don’t have a minute.” You say before swimming back inside.

 

 

// 

 

 

The phone rings and you press speaker while Yerim comes closer to listen to the call too.

 

“This is rescue 274, inbound with two MVA patients, ETA five minutes.” A female voice spoke.

 

“Go ahead rescue 274.” You say grabbing a pen and paper to list down details.

 

“White female, approximately forty years of age, unresponsive, hypotensive, with intermittent cardiac irregularities. Second patient is a six-year-old male with a closed head injury. Unresponsive, vitals stable. Both severely hypothermic.” 

 

“Respiratory status?”

 

“We intubated the adult. O2 sats one hundred percent. Assisting the child by mask. Pulse ox ninety-seven.”

 

“Got it, we’re standing by for you.” You turn to the emergency staff. “Two on their way. Call respiratory and page neurosurg again. Both have head injuries and are hypothermic. Yerim, heat up a couple liters of normal saline and break out the warming blankets.” 

 

“Got it.” Yerim says and heads on to prepare.

 

Just as you finish gloving the doors open and EMTs push a gurney with a child on top.

 

“Status?” You ask the EMT, it was Wendy.

 

“The boy is stable. The mother’s BP dropped a minute ago.” She informs you.

 

“Okay, Jimin, take the boy to Jeongyeon in pedia and get pedia surg to take a look at him.” The nurse nods and pushes the stretcher away. “I’m taking over here.” You point to the other stretcher where the mother laid.

 

“BP sixty palp. Heart sounds distant. She’s got a contusion in the center of her chest.” The medic speaks up.

 

You look up as you recognize that voice, Seulgi. She was flushed all over and brimming with excitement. You tear your gaze away and turn your attention back to the woman. She had a laceration on her forehead and there was copious amount of blood on her head. 

 

Face and scalp lacerations always bled a lot but it wasn’t enough to explain her hypotension. You take your stethoscope and ran it over the woman’s chest.

 

“Heart sounds are muffled.” You look back up at Seulgi who was standing by the foot of the bed. “Diagnosis?”

 

“Closed cardiac contusion. Possible rupture hence tamponade.” 

 

“Good call. Yerim, roll the portable ultrasound over here.” This was bad. You were going to have to tap the patient. 

 

“Can I help?” Seulgi asks you.

 

“Open the tray and prep her chest, I’m going to tap her.” You instruct.

 

 

//

 

 

You were amazed standing there watching Joohyun command the trauma nurses and interns with practiced efficiency. You’ve watched other trauma doctors but something was different about Joohyun. She was in complete control like she was the calm in the center of the storm and everyone was grounded by her presence. Including yourself.

 

You do as Joohyun instructed and put on gloves before prepping the patient’s chest. Joohyun connected the trocar to a syringe when the ECG alarm sounded. Her BP dropped to forty.

 

“Time’s up. Let me in there.” Joohyun says and gets to work.

 

The only thing you could do now was stay out of the way. You attentively watch what Joohyun was doing while also stealing a few peeks at her face. Her eyes were dark and had such intense concentration. She was the epitome of calm and cool right now.

 

Joohyun guided the needle into the patient’s chest pushing the trocar inside while pulling the syringe. You had to remind yourself to breathe. It seems like your hypothermia was getting to you. You were starting to feel light headed.

 

“Watch the ECG for me. Tell me if something happens.” Joohyun asks you without looking away from her task.

 

“On it.” You dutifully watch the machine for any discrepancy.

 

“What do we have here?” You hear as a tall woman with black hair enters. You recognized her as one of the new interns.

 

“Cardiac tamponade. Want to take over Sooyoung?” Joohyun asks the intern.

 

You watch as the intern, Sooyoung, grins before answering. “Oh definitely.”

 

Joohyun and Sooyoung were alright on their own now so you head outside for some air. 

 

“Hey, you don’t look so good.” Wendy approaches you from the other bed.

 

“I’m alright Seungwan. Come on we have to go back to base.” You try to insist.

 

“Uh-uh. Seulgi your lips are even getting blue.” Wendy is out and calling one of the doctors before you could even stop her.

 

“What happened?” That voice was familiar, Joohyun. “Come on you should lie down.” She says and assists you on the bed. 

 

You felt too weak that you just followed all her instructions. And the bed felt pretty warm and you couldn’t stop your eyes from drooping before everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the most medical chapter I've ever written, hope you liked it!
> 
> Also, i couldn't get over Joohyun flirting with that fan during a fansign so i added it in here xD
> 
> And rescue 274 is actually the emergency medical service i'm in :))
> 
> If I had any mistakes or just wana scream at me about red velvet don't be scared to talk to me through twitter @jk_century2na or @bttroffwithart


	3. Some Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bae Joohyun, Seulgi's personal doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeyy...*awkward wave* sorry for the late update :'( applying for new work got me busy, but it's here now! Enjoy!

“Yerim, please get me a thermal blanket.” Yerim nods and goes to the storage room right away.

 

Seulgi was out like a light. You check her temperature, it was too low. “What happened to her?” You ask Wendy who was worriedly standing beside Seulgi’s bed.

 

“She went into the water to check the patient’s conditions while waiting for the rescuers to arrive.” Her face looked grim as she explained. Seems like she wasn’t happy about Seulgi endangering herself too.

 

You sigh. “Is she always like this?” Yerim comes back with the thermal blanket and you help put it on Seulgi whose skin was so cold right now. But it looks like her condition wasn’t too serious. That doesn’t stop you from holding her hand longer than necessary anyway.

 

Wendy chuckles. “She’s too dedicated to her job, yeah.” 

 

You end up laughing with her. Even though you didn’t know Seulgi well, for some reason you already knew she was really passionate for her work just like you were with your own.

 

“She’ll be okay. Just have to warm her up more.” 

 

Wendy nods and you tear your gaze away from Seulgi. Every part of your body just wants to stay here with her right now but you had other duties to fulfill first.

 

“Joohyun-unnie, I’m done tapping the patient, she’s stable and I endorsed her to cardio- oh.” Sooyoung stops in her tracks once she opens the curtains and sees you and Wendy hovering over Seulgi. 

 

“Uhh, hi! You’re Wendy right?” Sooyoung extends her hand for a shake. “We haven’t met yet, I’m Park Sooyoung, intern.”

 

Wendy looks a little struck that Sooyoung introduced herself and slowly took her hand to return the shake. “Uhm, Son Seungwan, but yeah people call me by my English name most of the time.” She says still a bit dazed.

 

“I know.” Sooyoung gives her a smile that would probably have melted men _and_ women on the spot but not Wendy apparently. You raise your eyebrow to Sooyoung the moment you two leave the area.

 

“What?” Sooyoung innocently asks.

 

“I know that smile Sooyoung, what are you up to now?”

 

“Nothing! I was just being friendly.” 

 

“Sooyoung, you literally broke three hearts yesterday when they simply wanted to be _friends_ with you.” You deadpan.

 

“Ohh pssh. That was yesterday, I’m a changed woman.”

 

Just then one of the interns approached you two smiling brightly. “Hey Sooyoung do you want to go get dinn-“ 

 

“No.” Sooyoung cuts him off before he could even finish. “Let’s go unnie, the wards are waiting.” She smiles sweetly at you.

 

You scoff, poor guy. “Whatever you say Sooyoung.” Sometimes you wonder why Sooyoung was even your favorite intern. No matter how competent she was, you really do wonder why you let yourself be around her sometimes. You shrug, probably the Sooyoung effect. Yeah let’s leave it at that.

 

//

 

“Hey sleeping beauty, finally decided to wake up huh?” You groggily turn your head to look at the source of the voice. Wendy was sitting beside your bed smiling.

 

“How long was I out?” 

 

“Fifteen minutes to be exact.” Yerim informs you as she opens the curtains and comes in. “Just let me check your vitals then we can ask a doctor to check on you before you’re good to go.”

You just nod your head and comply. You’re feeling better at least. Though you don’t remember much during the time you were out. But you could still remember a warm lingering touch and a smooth voice. You start to wonder if it was Joohyun, you wish it was her.

 

“Seulgi-unnie, you’re daydreaming again.” Yerim comments with a sly grin.

 

“Shut up Yerim-ah.” 

 

“You two know each other?” Wendy points from you to Yerim.

 

“Yeah, she was my underclassman in high school.” You glare at Yerim. “And it seems that she’s still the same old little devil I know.”

 

“Awwhh thanks unnie.” Yerim gives you a sweet smile. But you won’t be fooled. This girl is not as innocent as she seems. “I’ll go call on Doctor Bae to give you a final check.”

 

“Wait, no! Not her!” It was too late as Yerim already leaves and Wendy holds you down to your bed. You just drop your head on your hands. This was so embarrassing. You already hated being a patient as it is but now having your crush as your doctor makes everything even worse.

 

“Why not me?” Joohyun coldly states as she draws the curtains apart. You slap yourself mentally before stuttering out an apology.

 

“No! N-no I didn’t mean anything bad with that.” You bite your lip, it was a nervous habit and you notice Joohyun still not looking up at you and instead focusing on your chart. “I’m sorry, I just really felt embarrassed by what happened.” You say with a shaky voice and no you are not going to cry in front of Joohyun. 

 

Too late you could feel yourself tearing up. “I’m sorry, please don’t hate me.” You even hiccup a bit. 

 

“Ahh Seulgi.” You hear Wendy’s worried voice but you were still too scared to look back up.

 

Joohyun sighs and you feel a warm hand pat your head gently. “Don’t cry, I’m not mad.” She says so tenderly you actually wanted to cry even more. “Seulgi-ah why are you still crying?” 

 

You try to compose yourself while Joohyun just continues to pat your head. Her touch was so warm and gentle, you could get used to this. Just then Joohyun dabs lightly on your tears with a handkerchief and you’re so surprised you end up staring at her with your mouth open.

 

Joohyun simply raises her eyebrow at you. “What? I just don’t want others to have the wrong idea. They might think I intentionally made you cry.” 

 

That makes you chuckle. You remember what Heechul said about Joohyun being an ice queen. If only the world could see this version of her. “Thank you and I’m sorry I really didn’t mean anything bad with what I said.”

 

“It’s okay, I was just teasing actually.” She smirks a bit then. “But on the brighter side, you’re cute when you cry too.”

 

That’s it, you’re dead, deceased. Someone please check your pulse. This doctor wasn’t a doctor, she kills patients with her charm and flirting. You cover your face with both hands hiding your quickly reddening face from everyone.

 

“Okaaay. I’ll just wait for you guys outside.” Wendy says interrupting your moment and leaving the confines of your bed.

 

“You should really stop teasing me doc.” You’re still trying to calm yourself.

 

“Why should I? Hmm?” She says while consequently checking your vitals. 

 

“Because it leads me on.” You shyly say and look away from Joohyun’s intense gaze. 

 

“Who said I was simply leading you on?” That catches your attention and Joohyun places her stethoscope on your chest listening for any problems. “Your vitals are good. Your temperature is also back to normal now.”

 

You just nod meekly still not over her words earlier. “Seulgi.” She calls your name so softly while holding up your chin so you’d look directly at her. “I was really worried. I know it’s part of your job but it doesn’t stop me from getting worried anyway. Please be more careful next time.”

 

You feel like her words hit you straight in your chest and all you wanted to do right now was to erase the worried look etched on Joohyun’s face right now. “I promise-“

 

Your words were cut when Yerim comes back in and stops in her tracks when she sees you and Joohyun. “Sorry, I’ll just-“ She waves and tries to retreat when Joohyun calls her back.

 

“It’s okay Yerim-ah, Seulgi’s good to go.” She drops her hand from your chin and faces Yerim fully.

 

“That’s my cue.” You announce and quickly get off the bed but feel a bit dizzy when you landed your feet on the ground. 

 

“Whoah careful there.” Joohyun supports your body as your head clears up.

 

“Sorry and thanks. I shouldn’t have gotten up so quickly.”

 

“Doctor Bae, you’re almost done with your shift right? Maybe you can take Seulgi-unnie home.” You widen your eyes at Yerim and watch her smiling at you with her signature cryptic evil smile. Seriously this girl.

 

“No it’s okay I don’t want to cause any more trouble. Wendy can take me home.”

 

“Actually I have to go back to base with the ambulance so I think it’s best for Seulgi to go with doctor Bae. If that’s okay with you doc.” Wendy joins in and looks at Joohyun hopefully.

 

Why were you surrounded by these mischievous people? You were about to continue arguing but Joohyun finally speaks up.

 

“Actually I’d be happy to.” She looks back at you. “You okay waiting a few more minutes? I just have to do some final paperwork and we’re good to go.”

 

“Uhm uh, yeah sure take your time.” You slightly couldn’t believe what was happening right now. This definitely wasn’t a dream right? 

 

The whole group then walks out and you take your seat by the exit to wait for Joohyun.

 

“You going to be okay?” Wendy asks you with the same worried look on her face. You mentally berate yourself for worrying everyone today.

 

You give her a reassuring smile. “I’ll be okay. You can go back to base.”

 

Wendy nods and was about to head out when Yerim approaches you two.

 

“Wendy-ssi.” Wendy points to herself kind of surprised that Yerim knew her name.

 

“Here, I noticed how you always bought strawberry milk from the vending machine after bringing in patients here.” She says handing Wendy the bottle of strawberry milk.

 

Wendy slowly takes the bottle from her and smiles back politely. “Wow uhm thank you. You didn’t have to.”

 

“No problem.” Yerim gives Wendy an angelic smile. Yah this girl, what was she up to.

 

“What about me? Do I get milk too?” You try to do your best aegyo at Yerim to which she just scoffs at then turns her back and walks away.

 

“Yah!” 

 

Yerim just looks back and puts her tongue out at you but doesn’t stop walking away.

 

“Wow that girl is unbelievable.” You cross your arms together.

 

Wendy just laughs. “I’ll be going then. Have fun with doctor Bae.” She cheekily says and runs out the exit before you could reprimand her. 

 

You just shake your head. Seriously you ask yourself again why you were surrounded by these people. But then again you wouldn’t want it any other way. They may be insufferable at times (a lot of times) but you still love them. 

 

“Hey.” Joohyun interrupts your thoughts as she approaches you already out of her scrubs and white coat. She was wearing a simple white shirt tucked into her jeans and wow, just wow. 

 

“Seulgi-ah? Are you okay?” Joohyun asks worriedly. You shake your head and blush realizing you were obviously staring at her.

 

“Y-yeah I’m good.” Your voice came out so shrill you wanted to punch yourself. “It’s just, you look really good in casual clothes.”

 

Joohyun chuckles at your flustered state. “You’re getting better at flirting back.” You didn’t know it was possible to get even redder but what did you expect from _the_ Joohyun. 

 

“Come on let’s go.” She links your arms together and you try to convince yourself she was just doing that to support you because of your residual dizziness. But you heart was wishing otherwise.

 

//

 

The car ride was silent most of the time. Probably due to Seulgi falling asleep a few minutes after giving you the coordinates to her apartment. You park in front of her apartment complex and turn to wake her up but pause when your eyes land on Seulgi’s sleeping form. 

 

Her position wasn’t the most comfortable and her mouth was open but you found it rather cute. You sigh and gently reach out to move a strand of hair plastered to her face. Seulgi should really stop putting up a brave act. She was obviously still not in a good condition.

 

You gently shake her shoulder waking her up. Her beautiful eyes open slowly and focuses on you after a while. You try not to get mesmerized but it was really difficult because Seulgi looked so cute post sleep.

 

You clear your throat then before addressing her. “We’re here.”

 

Seulgi rubs her eyes but still looks a bit dazed. You get out and open the door for her and help her get inside her apartment. She doesn’t complain probably knowing she can’t and isn’t in the best shape anyway. 

 

“Thanks, I think I really underestimated my condition.” Seulgi comments as you help her settle into her bed. “I’m sorry for bothering you.”

 

You shush her. “Shut up and just let me take care of you alright?”

 

Seulgi silently nods and lies down. You place the blanket over her and tuck her in. 

 

“Mmm. Thank you.” She mumbles, obviously feeling really tired and on the brink of falling back to sleep.

 

“Rest now Seul.” She does just that but you stay put beside her and watch her sleep. You couldn’t help it. Something about Seulgi magnetized you to her and it was rather useless trying to break away.

 

You gently place a kiss on her temple and go out of her room and settle into the couch. You decide to take a nap instead of going home. Seulgi might need something and it was your duty as her doctor to be there for her. Yeah keep telling yourself that.

 

\--

 

A yelp from the kitchen entrance almost makes you drop the eggs you were about to crack open on the table. 

 

“Oh my god I thought someone broke in!” Seulgi huffs while clutching her chest. You chuckle in amusement while she heads over to the counter wearing an oversized sweater that barely covered her legs. You try not to stare at her bare legs, well you said _try_.

 

“Good morning to you too.” You turn away and finally continue cooking omelets for breakfast.

 

“Sorry, I’m just not used to having other people in my apartment aside from Wendy.” She sheepishly explains. You look back to give her a reassuring smile.

 

“It’s okay, I’m sorry for scaring you. I hope you don’t mind me staying over. I just wanted to be here in case you needed anything.” You fold the egg expertly and put it on a plate on the counter. “And I took the liberty of opening your fridge if you don’t mind.”

 

Seulgi raises her hands up. “Hey no worries. I really appreciate this doc, thank you.” She smiles genuinely and you had to look away and feign getting another plate for yourself to hide you blush.

 

“No problem. And it’s Joohyun.” 

 

“What?” Seulgi asks confused.

 

“You can call me Joohyun.” 

 

A minute passes and Seulgi still hasn’t said anything. “What?” You ask defensively. 

 

Seulgi shakes her head and a bright smile starts growing on her face. “Joohyun.” She says experimentally. “Joohyun-unnie.” She adds and she looked so happy her eyes were smiling too.

 

“Shut up and eat your breakfast Seulgi-ah.” You say a bit flustered. You didn’t think hearing Seulgi call you unnie would be so cute but you won’t give her the satisfaction of that knowledge.

 

“Okay unnie.” Seulgi’s grinning full time now and you had to slap her shoulder. You roll your eyes as she just laughs and starts eating. 

 

Maybe you can get used to Seulgi calling you unnie. Like how you want to get used to taking care of her like this. It felt natural, and you want to be able to keep doing it without the pretense of being her doctor someday.

 

You hope that someday was just around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter extra longer as my apology for updating so late TT how was it?? I was honestly having a hard time deciding on the direction of this fic so it also took me some time to write this chap, but the plot is starting to solidify don't worry :)
> 
> Also remember when Seulgi teared up in level up 2 because she wanted to play the sheep game so badly? Yeah, baby :')
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that!


	4. Time to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joohyun wants to stay ambiguous. Seulgi breaks through that.

“Just know that what you’re doing is against doctor’s orders.” Joohyun immediately tells you with a humph. 

 

You chuckle and step out of the car to open the door for her anyway. She was crossing her arms and pouting like a child but you continue to prompt for her to move out. She just rolls her eyes but steps out of the car anyway. You do an internal eye roll yourself, what to do with this girl.

 

“I know. This is the fifth time you reminded me since we left the apartment. So I’ll remind you again that I’m perfectly fine and fully capable of dropping you off to work.” You give her a bright smile and just know she’s struggling with keeping up her irritated façade when you notice the crinkle in her eyes.

 

But alas, Bae Joohyun was a stubborn woman and just storms away. You groan and follow her into the hospital nonetheless. Because that’s what Joohyun does to you, making you feel like you would follow her wherever she went. She’d reel you in all the time. Wow you were turning into a total sap. Wendy would definitely tease you endlessly if she hears your thoughts out loud.

 

“Wait up!” You yell and run after her.

 

“Then stop being so slow.” Joohyun pointedly remarks and you pause trying to discern if she had a double meaning to that.

 

\--

 

“I’m thankful that you took the time and effort to drop me off to work.” Joohyun finally speaks up again after minutes of you two walking side by side in the hospital hallways without speaking a word. “I’m sorry if I was acting like a brat earlier.”

 

You couldn’t help but chuckle at her words. She was apologizing but in her own mad irritated way. 

 

“It’s no problem. Besides, chief called me this morning.” Joohyun perks up at the mention of your work.

 

“What did he say?”

 

“Unfortunately I’m benched but that won’t stop me from going to the base anyway and annoy the hell out of him.” You shrug.

 

“Seulgi-ah I thought we both agreed you were going to rest after dropping me off to work.” A cute frown forming on her face. You couldn’t help but raise your finger and touch her forehead to unravel her scowl. It seems to work as it was replaced by a small smile instead.

 

“Stop trying to make me not mad at you.” She whines.

 

You smirk at her. “Okay, I’ll just drop by the office for a while then go home pronto.”

 

Joohyun doesn’t fully believe you and raises her pinky finger. “Promise?”

 

You were starting to learn that Joohyun was actually a child at heart. But it just made her even more endearing especially since she rarely displayed this side to other people but decided to show it to you anyway. You connect your pinkies together before speaking up. 

 

“Promise.”

 

She finally gives you a full smile. The one where there was a glimmer in her eyes and her lips forming the most perfect curve you’ve ever seen. 

 

You stop yourself from staring when someone clears their throat behind you two. 

 

“Ahh good morning Sooyoung.” Joohyun greets the intern and you turn around immediately to give her a bow.

 

“Good morning Joohyun-unnie. You too Ms. Kang.” She gives you two a cryptic smile like she knew you two were having a moment prior.

 

You try not to get flustered over it. “You can call me Seulgi, Ms. Park.”

 

Sooyoung smiles sincerely at you. “I’ll call you that if you call me Sooyoung in return.”

 

You chuckle but agree anyway. “Okay. Anyway I have to go.” You motion to the exit and walk backwards slowly away from the two doctors.

 

“Remember our deal Seulgi-ah.” Joohyun reminds you one last time. 

 

“Yes ma’am!” You give her a salute and see her crack another smile. Mission accomplished.

 

“Say hi to Wendy for me!” Sooyoung announces as you exit the hospital. 

 

//

 

“Say hi to Wendy for me? Really Sooyoung?” You turn to her with a raised eyebrow.

 

“A pinky promise? Really unnie?” You roll your eyes and just leave her in place.

 

“Don’t leave me just like that!” 

 

“Then stop being infuriating.” 

 

“Oh come on unnie. I know you like her. This is the first time I’ve seen you act this way with anyone.”

 

Were you that obvious already? You haven’t even discerned what you felt for Seulgi but Sooyoung just basically announces it and you realize you weren’t ready to acknowledge _it_ just yet.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Sooyoung groans but follows your lead anyway. “One day unnie, your words will bite you back in the ass.”

 

“One day but not today.” You finally relent.

 

Not today. Feelings were a complicated thing and you just wanted to enjoy whatever you and Seulgi had first. There was nothing wrong with that, right?

 

\--

 

Turns out trying to keep thoughts of Seulgi away was getting really difficult to accomplish. You haven’t even asked yourself why you stayed over the night before. Thankfully Seulgi didn’t ask you the same thing and instead played along with your ambiguity. 

 

Just then a little boy darts past and almost bumps into you. You steady him but he was in such a hurry that he just bows an apology to you and continues on his way. That boy was familiar. You couldn’t help your curiosity and peek past the hallway where the boy was headed to.

 

The little boy entered the ICU and you followed just a bit more. You stayed outside the room and watched as he puts on his gown and cap and greets the nurses politely. You smile to yourself, such a sweet boy. Your smile disappears when you see who he was going to visit. 

 

You cover your mouth, not believing what was happening. The boy sits beside a bed where a woman lay, only kept alive by life support. A woman you tried to save once before.

-

_“Doc! We have an incoming patient. Head-on collision, thirty year old woman with severe head and chest trauma.” Yerim informs you and you do your usual mind clearing routine before the patient comes in._

_In five minutes, the EMTs push in a stretcher with a bloody woman on board. Everything was a blur then. The woman needed to be brought to the OR quickly. The bleeding in her head needed to be stopped. She had multiple rib fractures and impeded her lungs from breathing properly._

_She coded once on the way to the hospital and almost went into code again while in the emergency room. You weren’t going to let that happen again._

_“Yerim, call OR to prep a room.”_

_“Already done. We just need you in now.” You look at Yerim and give her a thankful nod. She was the most perceptive nurse you’ve ever worked with. She knew right away what you would do even without needing to voice it out._

_The team starts to wheel the patient away and you follow but pause when you spot a crying little boy in the corner. You were about to go check on him when a familiar EMT beat you to it. The same EMT who transported the patient in just moments ago. Who brought her back when her heart stopped beating. It was because of her that you had the chance to save this patient’s life, because she saved her first._

_You’re frozen just watching the scene unfold. Watching how Seulgi comforted the little boy who you find out was the patient’s son._

_“Sshh come here.” Seulgi pulls the little boy into her embrace and pats his head gently._

_“What’s going to happen to mommy?” The boy asks._

_“She’ll be okay. I know the doctor, she’s one of the best and she’s going to bring your mommy back okay?”_

_That moment, you promised to yourself you would save this woman. You clench your jaw and walk away and into the OR. You were going to bring this boy’s mother back. Nothing would stop that._

-

You jolt back from the flashback. It’s been eight months since. You were able to save her life but did you really? The woman has been stuck in a comatose ever since and you hated yourself for that. The operation was risky in the first place but you went through with it anyway. 

 

A part of you blames yourself for not being competent enough as her surgeon. That you didn’t do everything to save her. You shake your head, you know you did everything but that bout of guilt will always be present. It’s something medical personnel always dealt with like it was their inner demons.

 

You haven’t set foot into the ICU to see the woman since the day you had to tell her family that she was in a coma. That was one of the hardest days of your life. The boy paid you no mind and just slept next to his mother even though that was against hospital regulations. 

 

You preferred it that way, you wouldn’t have been able to lock eyes with the boy for too long. It felt too much like you betrayed his and Seulgi’s trust for only bringing half of his mother’s life back.

 

But here you were now, in the same spot outside the ICU just watching the boy holding on to his mother’s hand. You couldn’t watch anymore and finally walk away.

 

//

 

“Go. Home. Now. Seulgi.” Heechul utters each word in such an icy voice but you don’t relent.

 

“I’m not here to work chief. See? I’m in casual clothes.” You say while gesturing to your current attire of ripped jeans and a white shirt tucked in the front.

 

Heechul just cocks an eyebrow at you. “I know you have a spare uniform in your locker Seulgi.” 

 

You gulp. He totally saw right through you.

 

He sighs then. “Can’t you just take a day off for once?”

 

You couldn’t help but whine. “I get too fidgety if I don’t work.”

 

“Then do something else at home.” 

 

“Or maybe ask that doctor out on a date or something.” Wendy butts in as she sneaks up behind you and you try to contain your shiver at her implication.

 

“D-date? D-doctor?” You stutter.

 

Wendy rolls her eyes at you. “I saw how you two were looking at each other yesterday. Stop pretending like you don’t know.”

 

You’re getting flustered now so you pull Wendy away from the chief before she spouts something even more scandalous.

 

“Seulgi! Ask her out on a date!” You hear Heechul yell as you walk away with Wendy in tow.

 

“Yah! Don’t talk about Joohyun when we’re in front of chief.” You settle inside the ambulance and bury your face in your hands.

 

“So you two are in a first name basis now huh?” She smiles slyly at you.

 

You just groan in frustration. “Seungwaaaan.”

 

“Okay, okay I’ll stop teasing. But for real, the tension between you two yesterday was over the charts.” Wendy takes a seat beside you and you just glare at her.

 

Wendy raises her hands innocently. “I’m telling the truth. So how’d it go? Did doctor Bae stay over?”

 

The blush that subsided just a while back returned full force and you just look at Wendy like a deer caught in headlights.

 

Wendy widens her eyes in turn and squeals. “Oh my god she did, didn’t she?!” She playfully slaps your arm.

 

“Stop! It’s not what you’re thinking! I passed out right when we got to the apartment and she just helped me settle into the bed. I thought she left right after but I woke up to her cooking breakfast in my kitchen the next morning.”

 

Wendy’s jaw drops at your story. “Seulgi, she totally likes you back. Why would she stay over and cook you breakfast when she could have just left after dropping you off?”

 

“I don’t know!” You flail your arms in the air. “She’s probably just a really good doctor and wanted to make sure I was okay so she wouldn’t feel responsible if something happened?”

 

“Right, responsible, good doctor, sure Seulgi, keep telling yourself that.”

 

“I don’t know okay. We didn’t talk about it. I just drove her to the hospital after breakfast as thanks.”

 

“Was that really it?” Wendy didn’t sound convinced.

 

You sigh. “Okay maybe I felt some things. Things I never felt before. Like how Joohyun was such a kind and caring person. That I enjoyed the domesticity we had this morning. How she acts like a child sometimes but it was really cute anyway.”

 

Wendy was quiet so you turn to look at her and find her gaping at you. “What?” You ask defensively.

 

“Wow you’re in deep.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“It’s true. Seriously you should ask her out. I wasn’t joking about your chemistry earlier you know.” Wendy says in such a serious way.

 

“What if I was reading everything wrong?”

 

“Take a risk Seulgi. You’re an EMT for goodness sake.”

 

Wendy was right. You should really stop doubting yourself. “Okay, I’ll ask her out.”

 

“That’s my Seulgi! Now go home before I kick your ass. Chief was right, you should rest.”

 

You chuckle. “See you later Wendy. Thank you.”

 

“No problem Seulgi.” She smiles brightly at you.

 

You smile back and walk away but pause when you remembered something.

 

“Oh Wendy! Sooyoung says hi!”

 

Wendy actually blushes at your statement. You smirk at her reaction and shake your head going back on your way. It seemed like Wendy had two admirers. Two really beautiful but mischievous admirers. Wendy was in deep trouble if your assumptions were correct. But this would be so fun to witness anyway.

 

\--

 

So maybe asking Joohyun out on a date wasn’t as easy as it seemed. You drop the sketchpad on your desk admiring the portrait you just finished drawing. You were pretty satisfied with it. Joohyun’s features were captured really well. From her jaw to her lips and her eyes. Her eyes were the most distinct thing about her. She could lie about certain things but her eyes couldn’t hide anything. 

 

It was already two in the afternoon, just an hour more before Joohyun’s shift ends. It was now or never. You sigh and pick your phone back up typing out a message.

 

_This is Kang Seulgi…_

 

No that wasn’t right. Too formal. You delete it and type another one.

 

_Good afternoon doctor Bae…_

 

You groan. Okay what was wrong with you? You delete everything and start over again.

 

_Hey! It’s Seulgi_

 

That’s better. You hit send before you could have the opportunity to stop yourself.

 

Five minutes later and your phone dings with a new message. You quickly open it, giddy about who messaged you. You almost throw your phone when you saw who it was from.

 

 **Wannie-hyung** [2:05pm]: _Seulgi, we’re best friends and all but you are so lame_  
**Wannie-hyung** [2:06pm]: _You sent the supposed message for doctor Bae to me idiot_

 

What?

 

You check back on the conversation and Wendy was right. Wow, you really were an idiot.

 

 **Ddeulgi** [2:08pm]: _…_  
**Wannie-hyung** [2:09pm]: _It’s okay xD I know you’re nervous. Try it again_  
**Wannie-hyung** [2:09pm]: _But get the contact right this time sweetie_

 

You carefully send the message to Joohyun this time. You even double check to be sure. A minute or so passes before your phone dings again.

 

 **Joohyun** [2:11pm]: _I know :)) I saved your contact on my phone earlier remember?_  
**Seulgi** [2:13pm]: _Ohh right…_  
**Seulgi** [2:13pm]: _Sorry I forgot about that_  
**Joohyun** [2:15pm]: _I was just teasing, you’re being cute again Seulgi_  
**Joohyun** [2:16pm]: _So what’s up? Are you feeling okay?_  
**Seulgi** [2:17pm]: _Yeah! I feel perfectly fine now!_  
**Joohyun** [2:20pm]: _That’s good :)_  
**Seulgi** [2:22pm]: _So uhm_  
**Seulgi** [2:22pm]: _Are you almost done with your shift?_  
**Joohyun** [2:23pm]: _Yeah just finishing a couple of charts, why?_  
**Seulgi** [2:25pm]: _Are you busy later?_  
**Joohyun** [2:28pm]: _Would you finally ask me out if I said I was free?_  
**Seulgi** [2:30pm]: _ASDHFKJW_  
**Seulgi** [2:31pm]: _WHAT??_  
**Joohyun** [2:32pm]: _Pick me up at 4 ;)_

 

You stare at your phone still not believing what was happening right now. Did Joohyun just agree to go on a date with you? You realize you haven’t replied yet. This was all Joohyun’s fault, giving you a gay panic and all.

 

 **Seulgi** [2:36pm]: _4 sounds perfect :)_  
**Seulgi** [2:36pm]: _I’ll be there_  
**Joohyun** [2:38pm]: _I’ll hold you to it ;)_

 

You pump your fist into the air in victory. It’s actually happening. You were going on a date with Joohyun. You couldn’t help but smile. Things were actually going your way this time. You’ll have to thank Wendy and chief later for this.

 

But for now, Joohyun was your priority. Maybe she always was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides in the corner* I'm so sorry for this super late update TT I was busy adjusting to a new job and all... Pls accept this peace offering
> 
> Tbh I'm like Seulgi who can't stay put when I have a day off like idk what to do when that happens xD 
> 
> Anyway now that i'm better adjusted with work, i'll try my best to update weekly again!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that :)


	5. All Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating a fellow medical professional has its perks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you scream at me, I'M SO SORRY. It's been so long since my last update and I'm really sorry :/ my real life work is taking up most of my time now and I rarely get a day off (god im turning into workaholic Seulgi)
> 
> but i promise you, i'm finishing this story no matter that. Yall wont have to worry bout me dropping this au cuz i can't xD

You check your watch. Four pm on the dot. You head towards the hospital in an enthusiastic stride then backtrack a bit. You weren’t too early right? Oh no, did you seem too eager? Did it matter though? You were just really excited to see Joohyun again. You smile to yourself. You’re acting like a teenage girl going on her first date again.

 

It feels a lot like that with Joohyun. Like everything was new and you were in for a ride. It was scary but you weren’t going to let that stop you this time. Joohyun was clearly talking about a date right? Okay stop, you were second guessing yourself again. This was normal but you weren’t going to dig deeper into the unfamiliarity of the situation.

 

You find yourself breaking away from your thoughts once you hear a commotion in the ER. Well, the ER was always noisy but this time it was rowdier because of two nurses you were very familiar with. You peer into the room and see none other than Jeongyeon and Jimin arguing in the nurse’s station with a sighing Joohyun in the middle looking clearly frustrated. 

 

You couldn’t help but chuckle at the image. Jimin looked like a really scared little boy with a really loud Jeongyeon on the other side and Joohyun looking like an exasperated parent. You approach slowly like you were entering the dragon’s dungeon and Joohyun notices you. You give her an amused smile and she returns a tired one.

 

“It was his fault! He always gets supplies from pedia without listing it down or at least telling me!” Jeongyeon argues in her loud voice.

 

“Because you look scary and always get mad at me.” Jimin says in the complete opposite way, gently and with fear in his voice.

 

Jeongyeon groans and was about to talk again but Joohyun beat her to it.

 

“Okay that’s enough.” She touches her temple in annoyance. “ Jimin, Jeongyeon isn’t scary. Just talk to her okay? She just likes to act tough.” She then turns to face Jeongyeon and you could see her visibly gulp. So even the all mighty Jeongyeon was scared of Joohyun huh?

 

“Jeongyeon.Stop.Being.Terrifying.” Joohyun’s voice sliced through coldly. “Or else I’m telling Nayeon you got into another fight. Got it?” She then smiles sweetly. Jeongyeon and Jimin both nod meekly. “Good.” She says in finality and just like that everything was good again. 

 

You approach the station cautiously and everything just seemed to light up with Joohyun smiling brightly as you get closer.

 

“Hey you.” Joohyun greets and even gives you a hug. “Sorry about that. They’re always at each other’s throats it’s getting rather tiresome.” So maybe you just let out a nervous chuckle because you weren’t expecting that hug but you weren’t one to complain. Not when Joohyun’s body was so warm and inviting.

 

“It’s okay. You handled it well actually.” You say as you two pull apart. You wanted to keep her closer but you weren’t sure if she would be comfortable about it especially since you two were still at the hospital in front of everyone’s prying eyes. “Ready to go?”

 

“Yeah.” Joohyun backtracks a bit then. “Do you mind if we drop by somewhere first?”

 

“Sure.”

 

\--

 

You watch as Joohyun contemplates, stepping forward into the ICU then backwards again while biting her lower lip. She looked really distressed.

 

“Hey what’s up? Are you okay?” You go near her cradling her shoulder and you feel her tense muscles relax a bit upon your touch.

 

“Y-yeah. Could you maybe go in there with me?”

 

You point towards the ICU and she just nods. “Do you have to check on a patient first?”

 

“Something like that.”

 

You decided to just follow Joohyun then, your dynamic felt a bit like that. You’d blindly follow Joohyun anywhere as long as she was there too. God you’re whipped.

 

She takes ahold of your hand and pulls you inside. You two put on the gown and mask then head on over to a lone bed at the corner of the room where a woman lie by herself. She was asleep and obviously in a coma. You frown as you look at her face, why did she look so familiar?

 

“I operated on her eight months ago. She hasn’t woken up ever since.” Joohyun says in a solemn voice.

 

Right, you remember that day so well. Wheeling in the patient and watching as Joohyun ordered the staff around while you comforted her son who was crying not understanding what was happening around him.

 

Joohyun sighs then and abruptly walks back out.

 

“Joohyun! Wait up.” You run after her out of the ICU and catch her blankly staring out the window of the hospital hallway.

 

“I wasn’t able to bring her back Seulgi. I promised I would but I couldn’t. I wasn’t enough.” You watch as her face contorts into a grimace and you could see all the self-blame she placed on herself. You knew how it looked because you see that in your own face every single day in the mirror.

 

A voice comes into your head then, it was all too familiar. 

 

_He died because of you._

 

You shake your head, now wasn’t the time for the skeletons in your closet to come out. Joohyun was more important right now. So it wasn’t a question anymore that you walked up to her and cupped her face forcing her look at you eye to eye. 

 

“S-seulgi?”

 

“It wasn’t your fault. It couldn’t be helped. You did your best.” You straightforwardly tell her.

 

“Wh-what?” 

 

“It’s my daily mantra. I guess we both have the same inner demons in that department.” You simply shrug and give her a small smile. “Now you say it too.”

 

“What? No, this is ridiculous.”

 

“Come on Joohyun, do it for me.”

 

Joohyun scoffs but does it anyway. “It wasn’t my fault. It couldn’t be helped. I did my best.” She says in her soft voice with slight embarrassment. 

 

This time a big bright smile breaks out. “Good.” You understood what Joohyun was feeling right now. The what ifs can kill your spirit. What if you did this, what if you were better, would the patient have been saved? But you learned in time that that wasn’t how it should be. Some things couldn’t be helped and it wasn’t your fault. You can’t and shouldn’t blame yourself for that. You’re not a god, you learned that the hard way.

 

_He would still be alive if it weren’t for you._

 

An inner voice tells you again but you mute it out. Not today, not now.

 

Joohyun chuckles then and your focus was brought back to the beautiful woman in front of you. “Thank you Seulgi.” She leans into your touch and you suddenly realize your proximity and feel flustered but stay put. You even rub her cheek with your thumb. Her skin was so soft and she grounded you so easily. You wonder if she notices your own inner battles right now too. It was conflicting, things from your past were resurfacing but right now, Joohyun was your sole focus.

 

“Always remember that mantra okay?”

 

She nods and you two were about to head out when a boy walks up to the two of you.

 

“Miss doctor? Here, I’m sorry for bumping into you this morning.” He hands Joohyun a carton of milk and she accepts it with slightly trembling hands.

 

“You didn’t have to but thank you.”

 

“I’m sure my mom was happy that someone else aside from me visited her. Thank you miss doctor.” He bows then and runs inside the ICU before Joohyun could say more.

 

You put your arm around her shoulder and she leans into you clearly exhausted about the day’s events. You remember the boy so well but he looked so much more mature now and it pains you to think that he was forced to grow up because of his comatose mother. 

 

_If you got to her earlier would you have saved her?_

 

There it was again, the what ifs.

 

“It wasn’t your fault. It couldn’t be helped. You did your best.” Joohyun suddenly says and you look up to see her gazing at you so intensely.

 

“What?”

 

“I could see the war happening in your head too Seulgi. It’s okay, we all go through this.”

 

You’re really amazed by Joohyun. One moment ago you were comforting her, now she’s doing the exact same thing with you. It makes your stomach twist but in the best way if that was even possible.

 

“Thank you Joohyun.”

 

\--

 

You thought the date would be lidded with heavy tension after what happened at the hospital but turns out that wasn’t the case. You and Joohyun just clicked in the best ways. Even with the slightest things like how her hand fits perfectly in yours after you finally got the courage to reach out and clasp them together while looking away, flustered.

 

“You’re so cute Seulgi-ah.” Joohyun teases as she squeezes your hand. 

 

Or how you notice the little things about her so easily. Like how she chews her food so meticulously and you tease her about it earning a piece of rolled tissue paper thrown at you in return. Or how her eyes light up like a child when you two passed by an ice cream parlor. You had to hide your grin at how she was contemplating on which flavor to get and it was a bit weird that she picked watermelon.

 

“I didn’t even know watermelon was a flavor.” You comment as you two take a seat by the window watching the night unveil outside.

 

“At least I didn’t pick the most childish ice cream flavor.” She rebuts while taking a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth and you had to stop yourself from staring at her lips on the spoon for too long.

 

“Hey! Cookies and cream is not childish! It’s the best flavor that’s ever been created!”

 

Joohyun just rolls her eyes and you just stick your tongue out and happily eat your ice cream. You were growing interested in how watermelon ice cream tasted like though and don’t even notice you were staring at her cup till she offers you a bite from her spoon.

 

Repeat, _her_ spoon. You were about to combust but she just pushes her spoon with ice cream closer to your lips. “I know you’re curious as to how it tastes like.” She says with a glint in her eye and you swallow before opening your mouth and tasting the ice cream.

 

“Wahh this is actually really good.”

 

Joohyun just smirks victoriously and rather smugly. God this girl. “Told you so.”

 

The ice cream was both refreshing and sweet, a really good combination if you could say so yourself. Just like the person in front of you. You chuckle to yourself at the implication.

 

//

 

“Favorite color.” Seulgi asks as you two walk side by side along the Han river playing twenty questions but by your own made up rules.

 

“Purple.” 

 

“Really?” She asks curiously. “I actually thought you were the salmon pink type of girl.”

 

“A girl I used to like in high school liked purple. I guess I’ve liked it ever since.” You just shrug and chuckle. You remember her so well, she was pretty much your gay awakening in high school.

 

“Your turn.” You ask Seulgi afterwards.

 

“Orange.” She says without a beat.

 

“Orange like the fruit?”

 

“No, orange like the sunset.” She says with a smile.

 

“That’s so you actually.” You think of Seulgi and feel warmth just like the sunset. It wasn’t too bright and it wasn’t too dark. It was in between, balanced, and that was like Seulgi’s personality.

 

You and Seulgi pause walking and sit on the concrete watching the river’s current. You two sat really close and you try to reason that it was for body heat because it was pretty chilly at this time of the night.

 

“I have a question.” Seulgi asks breaking the silence.

 

“That’s the point of the game Seulgi.” You say with a smirk and she pushes your shoulder playfully.

 

“Don’t get smart on me, I’m serious.”

 

“I’m sorry, what were you going to ask?”

 

“Why a doctor?”

 

You look up contemplating on an answer. _Why a doctor?_

 

“To be honest I don’t know. My parents were both doctors and I guess it was already expected that I’d become one when I grew up too.” You look at Seulgi’s face that turned into a worried one and you poke her cheek.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I love the path I took. I love being a doctor, being able to help people every single day? It’s definitely worth it.”

 

“I get that, wanting to help people.” She smiles her big bright smile at you again, the one where her eyes smile along too. “So if not a doctor then what?”

 

“I’d probably be an idol by now.” You laugh as Seulgi slaps your arm. “I’m serious.” You’re both laughing now but it was true. 

 

“I was about to audition as a trainee but yeah I had my career already planned even before I was born so.”

 

“Everyone would probably fawn over you, you’d be a hit.” Seulgi tells you in a teasing way but you could see that she meant every word.

 

“What about you?”

 

“I’d be a clown.” 

 

You roll your eyes. “I meant why an EMT?”

 

At that, Seulgi goes silent and you had to look at her because of the pause. She looked like her mind was so far away and you had to bring her back to you. “Seul?”

 

Seulgi snaps out of her daze then and looks back at you. “Sorry about that.”

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“No it’s not that.” She sighs deeply then. “I became an EMT because of my brother but he’s gone now.”

 

You were shocked but you stayed quiet and pulled Seulgi in for a side hug to let her know you were there. You wanted to support her but you weren’t exactly sure how. What a doctor you were.

 

“Tell me about him?”

 

“He was a really caring brother, too caring. He was an EMT too and I wanted so bad to follow along his path.” Seulgi looked like she was taken back to another timeline but you just let her talk anyway.

“One day, I landed a job at the same ambulance service as him and we finally became partners. I was so happy about that, working along my brother and hero at the same time. Unfortunately our time as partners didn’t last long. He was too much of a hero Joohyun.”

 

She leans her head on your shoulder then and you feel warm tears on your neck. You wanted so bad to kiss those tears away but for the mean time you just give her a kiss on her temple. 

 

“The number one rule as an EMT is to not be hero. But my idiot brother broke that rule.”

 

You allow Seulgi to keep crying and tell you random stories about her brother. Like the time Seulgi cut her hair super short and people at school thought she was her brother. Even the small stories, you listened to them all. And in the end, Seulgi thanked you for letting her do that.

 

\--

 

“I haven’t felt this light in a long time. Thank you for this Joohyun.”

 

“Your stories were fun, _I_ had fun.”

 

You two walk back to your car slowly. “We should do this again some time.”

 

“Already planning on a second date are we?”

 

“Wha- that’s not what I-“ Seulgi groans and you laugh. “You’re teasing me again.”

 

“Are you saying you don’t want to have a second date with me?” You loved poking fun at her this way.

 

“That depends, are you asking me out?” You didn’t expect Seulgi to recover quickly and bite back.

 

You pause and face her fully. “Do you want me to?” You ask sincerely because as much as you loved spending time with the EMT you wanted to make sure you were both on the same page and that you weren’t diving into this by yourself. Because whatever this was, you were willing to drown in it, as long as Seulgi would be there to anchor you back up.

 

“Try me.” She answers simply but there was something in her eyes, a sharp sense of determination that makes you gulp.

 

“Go out with me Seulgi.” You internally slap yourself with how you worded that. You could have said it better, more fluently but it was like your brain was high wired every time you were around Seulgi. 

 

Seulgi looks up at the night sky looking like she was contemplating on a decision mockingly and you knock her shoulder at her antics. Aysh this girl. “Just a date Seulgi, you don’t have to think too deep about it.”

 

“Will there be another date after that date?”

 

You roll your eyes right in front of her. “We’ll see where the second date will take us first.”

 

“Deal.” Seulgi breaks into another blinding smile that you can’t resist but return. 

 

\--

 

The ride back to Seulgi’s apartment had a comfortable silence. The car was filled with music from the radio station Seulgi chose. Her taste in music was actually really good.

 

One song in particular comes on, it was Dumb Dumb by Red Velvet. A girl group that was your guilty pleasure, no one in work knew how much you obsessed about them. It was automatic for you to start singing along but Seulgi beat you to it and you widen your eyes because this was the first time you ever heard her sing. And damn she sings so well you’re really amazed, she hit all the notes cleanly.

 

You would have been amazed the whole time if she wasn’t dorkily dancing along. “What are you doing Seulgi?” You laugh at her funny movements while keeping your focus on the road.

 

“It’s called carpool karaoke unnie!” That’s all she explains as she continues jamming to the song. Your favorite part of the song was nearing and you prepare yourself for it. And just as the rap was about to start, Seulgi quiets down seeming like she wasn’t planning on covering the rap so you take a deep breath and start rapping out the lines with practiced ease.

 

You didn’t need to take a lot of breaks in between because you’ve rapped to this song countless times and you wanted to laugh because Seulgi snaps her head to you so quickly with her mouth wide open in awe.

 

“You need to beat it that boy Michael Jackson bad, I’m not your Billie Jean don’t you leave me alone.” You really loved this rapline because hello, Michael Jackson songs in one rap? Genius? “But you’re so ambiguous, I want it black or white. I can’t give up on you, my man in the mirror.”

 

Seulgi stays quiet the entirety of the rap and once it was done she does the loudest round of applause possible for one woman in a car. You end up laughing because she looked too amazed. 

 

“That was amazing! I didn’t know you could rap!” She fawns. “And that you’re a Reveluv!”

 

“Yeah yeah I am. You actually sing beautifully Seulgi.”

 

At that Seulgi goes quiet again and when you chance a glance at her you notice that her entire face was beet red. She covers her face then and you laugh at her shyness. You were getting whiplash from this girl in just one night. One moment she was all cool and now she was a flustered mess, it was cute honestly.

 

“Th-thanks.” She finally mutters bashfully.

 

You two just continue singing to whatever song comes on the radio and honestly you didn’t know a car ride could be this fun. This night was just everything you could ever ask for and more. An amazing date with the most amazing girl in the world. You liked where you two were at right now even if it was still quite ambiguous.

 

\--

 

Something peculiar on the road catches your attention though as you continued driving. In front was a car obviously upturned a couple of meters away from you and you notice Seulgi sit forward on alert as she notices it too. You brace yourself for what was about to unfold in front of you two. 

 

Another car could be seen in the distance with its lateral portion all broken and crumpled. You and Seulgi realize this wasn’t just a simple car accident as your car near the area still at a safe distance. You bring the car to a stop at the side of the road and Seulgi steps out of the car first. You take your phone out ready to call for help as you two walk closer to scan the area.

 

At situations like this, your own safety was always top priority. From first glance it only looked like two cars were involved in an accident but behind the upturned car were five more vehicles all in a messy collision. Your gut turns at the sight and you decide to start calling for back up.

 

“We have a mass casualty incident.” You say out loud. Seulgi locks eyes with you and it was like you two already spoke through the mind already knowing what to do next as you two separate ways to check on each car as you relay information on the phone to dispatch.

 

This was an unexpected turn of events but all that was stuck on your mind was to help anyone with all your might. It was going to be a long night but you felt more at ease with a dependable EMT by your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall enjoyed that! And yeah i wanted to describe how it feels when you fail to save someone's life, it always takes a toll on me when it happens and i guess we just learn to live with it. 
> 
> On brighter notes, yeah i left this chap with a cliffhanger but i needed to cuz this is still a medical au and i gotta uphold that xD
> 
> Thanks for reading! I really appreciate the comments yall have for this lil au :') it makes me cry out of happiness, pls keep leaving them, it helps motivate me too TT


	6. Color My World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side by side

It was like a switch flipped inside you as all your medical training and experience resurface. This wasn’t your first mass casualty incident but you knew not to treat every single case the same way. You were on full alert, first analyzing the safety of the area, was there a car leaking gas, any hazard. You open the door of the first car you approach. Thankfully it wasn’t jammed and opened up easily. An elderly couple were at the front and they were both groaning but more or less conscious.

 

“Ma’am? Sir? I’m Kang Seulgi, EMT. Are you guys okay?”

 

“Yeah, just dizzy. The car caught our tail end and we spun.” The elderly man spoke up then touches his wife’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” His wife just nods and opens her door to get out to which her husband also follows.

 

“Stop worrying about me.” The wife scolds. “You’re the asthmatic one.” Her husband just chuckles as they walk together.

 

You usher them to a spot safe from the road. For now it was okay to leave them, it didn’t seem like they needed urgent medical care. You rush back into the crash zone and notice Joohyun also ushering a man clutching his arm to the same area you brought the elderly couple.

 

She eyes you and gives you a firm nod, you nod back and continue looking through the other cars. You arrive at a car farther behind and open the driver’s door where a middle-aged woman sat clutching her head that was slightly bleeding. 

 

“Ma’am are you okay?”

 

“Yes, yes I’m okay but-“ She frantically turns around to look at the back seat and you follow her gaze. A toddler was seated but was strapped under a seatbelt without a child seat. You immediately go into the back compartment to check on the little girl. 

 

She was limp and looked too pale. You check her pulse and find it though it was faint. You quickly unstrap her and check under her shirt. You clench your jaw as you notice the seatbelt mark on her abdomen. This was bad, she needed to be operated on ASAP. 

 

The sound of sirens grab your attention, the response team has arrived. You go out to call for a team to help out. A familiar blonde comes jogging into your direction quickly with two medical jump kits on hand. You couldn’t express how thankful you were right now for them. This area was fortunately under your team’s designated response zone and they came just in time.

 

“What do we have?” Wendy instantly asks as she approached you.

“Pedia with a possible seatbelt injury. Seatbelt marks on her abdomen. She’s unconscious with a weak pulse.”

 

“Got it, I’ll take care of this. Continue triaging with doctor Bae.” She orders and gives you the extra jump kit to use. You nod and accept the bag before heading to the second to the last car.

 

Joohyun follows behind and joins you in checking the car. “Visual on two passengers in front.” The car obviously looked expensive and only had some bumps and scrapes in front.

 

You open the driver’s door and Joohyun opens the passenger’s. You almost reeled back with the intense whiff of alcohol coming from both inside. You clicked your tongue already guessing who caused the entire accident. You look up to see Joohyun with a look of annoyance on her face probably thinking the same thing.

 

The intoxicated passengers were both groaning. “Sir, wake up.” You nudge the driver’s shoulder and he just whines at being disturbed and even slaps your hand away. “Okay that is it-“

 

“Yah!” Joohyun yells at the other side and the two passengers jolt awake and direct their dazed eyes at the brunette doctor. “Do you guys have any idea what’s going on outside right now? Drinking under the influence? What the hell were you two thinking?!” 

 

“Stop, pretty ladies shouldn’t be shouting.” The driver speaks up and you just wanted to punch the daylights out of him right now but you knew how to keep your head cool, now wasn’t the time.

 

A junior EMT approaches you and Joohyun. “Could you give me a syringe and a light green tap please?” Joohyun asks your junior EMT and he quickly grabs what she asked for. Joohyun crosses in front of the car and goes beside you as she addresses the driver. “Sir I’m going to need to take a blood sample from you for alcohol testing, do you agree?“ She says in the coldest manner ever that you had to take a gulp even though she wasn’t asking you.

 

The driver wasn’t fazed still, idiot. “Better a pretty woman like you than any other.” He was smirking at Joohyun and you just wanted to wipe that stupid flirting look on his face.

 

Joohyun doesn’t even bother rolling her eyes, you already felt it. She grabs his arm and wraps the rubber tourniquet around it before inserting the needle without warning and withdrawing blood. The driver winces and you chuckle silently because you knew Joohyun meant to make it painful for him even though she was perfectly capable of making it the opposite. 

 

She hands the tap filled with blood to the junior EMT. “Prepare this for labs, I’m betting his ethanol levels in it would be off the charts.” The EMT nods and takes over the two dimwit patients. Little did they know what kind of trouble they caused. 

 

You and Joohyun move on to the last car. This one was in the worst condition as the front was entirely crumpled. You could visualize one passenger in front at the driver’s seat. He wasn’t moving, you try to open the door but it wouldn’t budge. Joohyun opens the back door and moves inside to check on the patient.

 

“He’s got a pulse but we’ll need to extricate him, both his legs are stuck.” Joohyun informs you and you quickly call for the extrication team who arrived just a few minutes ago. 

 

You take out an x-collar from the jump kit Wendy handed you and applied it around the patient’s neck as the extrication team prepared the necessary equipment to get him out. You check his vital signs, pulse was faster than normal and his blood pressure was dropping. The patient was still out cold, you stop the bleeding on his head and wrap it with a bandage. Unfortunately you would only be able to treat his legs after he gets freed from the metal contraption.

 

He was probably losing a lot of blood due to the crushing of his legs. Time was an important factor right now. The rescue team starts to do the necessary procedures and you prepare everything else needed after they take the patient out, splints, tourniquet, bandages.

 

“We may need to give him fluids.” Joohyun prepares an IV set as well. “Diagnosis?”

 

“Possible shock, crush syndrome. He’s tachycardic and his blood pressure’s too low.”

 

“Good call. We need to get him out in less than fifteen minutes.” 

 

This was a risky move, removing the metal that was currently crushing the patient’s legs. His condition would get worse if extrication wasn’t completed in less than ten to fifteen minutes. If his vitals would get worse, you’d have to apply a tourniquet and if worse comes to worse, do a field amputation.

 

Thankfully, the extrication team only took about five minutes to safely get the patient out. As you suspected, his legs were as crumpled as much as the car. He gets loaded into the ambulance and you and Joohyun hop in with him. You two work seamlessly like this wasn’t the first time when in reality it was.

 

In the hospital, you two had work boundaries but here in the ambulance, you two have transformed into true teammates. It wasn’t hard to work with her, she knew what to do ahead of time that it was like you two could read each other’s minds. She assists you in splinting the patient’s legs as you wrap the bandage around. 

 

As the patient’s primary concerns were solved, Joohyun inserts an IV on his vein expertly and you couldn’t help but be amazed because she was able to do it in a moving ambulance without much difficulty. 

 

_She’s amazing._

 

The rest of the trip was unproblematic and the ambulance arrives at Joohyun’s base hospital immediately. The ER team greets you right away and wheels the stretcher into the trauma bay. The earlier emergency teams that were on site also arrived one by one. The ER was prepared though, everything was ready from IV lines to extra personnel pulled out from other wards to come help out with the mass casualty incident.

 

You helped out as much as you could even inside the hospital. Looking around, your fellow EMTs haven’t left yet either and were working with the hospital staff. It gave you a warm feeling, tragedies such as these really do bring different people together. At that moment, you spot Wendy talking to a doctor with the little girl from the accident lying still on the gurney. You recognize Wendy was talking to doctor Im Nayeon, the head of pedia, relaying her initial assessment of the child.

 

“We may have to operate on her. I’ll need radiologic tests, CT scans and prepare the operating theater.” Doctor Im tells Jeongyeon and the latter spends no time in accomplishing the doctor’s orders.

 

Nayeon looked pissed off. “This could have been prevented if she was in a proper child seat.”

 

Wendy nodded her head solemnly. The child’s mother was silently crying on the chair beside her daughter most probably feeling so much guilt. You continue to watch as Nayeon approaches the mother and explains her daughter’s condition and what treatment they’ll have to perform to save her life. 

 

Joohyun’s voice makes you turn back to the surgery bay. She was now in scrubs with her white doctor’s coat barking orders calmly but firmly. You approach her to help out as much as you could. She requests for ortho to come down and check on the shock patient. 

 

For some miracle, ortho deems the patient to not require amputation because of the immediate treatment done on field. You and Joohyun both give out a collective sigh of relief at the news knowing you two made the right decisions.

 

You pat Joohyun on the back and give her a warm smile as she looks back at you. You two share a small moment together just enjoying each other’s presence. It was your small bubble amidst the chaos and as cliché as it sounded, you just wanted to stay in this moment forever, basking in her soft gaze and smile.

 

//

 

The night went on as you trudged around the emergency room treating every patient. Someone taps you on the shoulder then and you turn back to see the elderly woman from earlier.

 

“Could you please help my husband? I think his asthma is acting up.” You nod and follow her right away to where the husband of the woman laid.

 

“Hello, I’m doctor Bae Joohyun. Could you tell me what you’re feeling right now?” You address the man.

 

He just chuckled and waved his hand. “I’m okay, I’m okay. I just coughed a little bit and my wife here already thought I was having an attack.”

 

His wife rightfully slaps his arm then. “It sounded like a bad cough.” She defends.

 

You chuckle at the two. “How long have you two been married?”

 

“We’re almost reaching our fiftieth anniversary in just a few days.” The husband proudly announces while looking at his wife lovingly. You couldn’t help but smile at them, they were the kind of couple you dreamed of since you were a kid. But back then, you would only imagine yourself with a faceless person. Thinking about it now, a certain face suddenly pops up.

 

“Do you have someone to share your life with doctor?” The woman asks you gently without sounding like she was prodding.

 

Your first instinct was to fight against the rush of thoughts and feelings when thinking of a certain EMT. It was stupid that you were already imagining a life with Seulgi in the far future. You two weren’t even officially together yet. But that doesn’t stop your thoughts from recurring. It was just so easy with Seulgi, with her, you didn’t need to think hard. You could imagine mellow nights and cuddling, stargazing, soft good mornings every day. You shake your head, now wasn’t the time for daydreaming. 

 

You chuckle nervously. “None as of the moment, but there is _someone_ I want to spend it with.” 

 

“My advice doctor? Don’t wait too long.” She smiles at you warmly. “It’s scary at first but once you find that certain someone, you should never let them go.” That exact moment, you spot Seulgi helping Yerim with a patient who just got his arm casted.

 

The woman’s words stuck and you decided to keep them at heart. “Thank you ma’am.” You direct your attention back to her husband now. “I’m just going to check on your breathing okay?” You take out your stethoscope and start listening to his lungs.

 

“They sound normal, you’re just breathing faster than usual but it’s to be expected after what you two have been through earlier.”

 

“I told you I was perfectly fine. But you should check on my wife, she told me her heart was beating pretty wildly.”

 

“Aysh I’m okay. I’m just really tired.” The woman speaks up.

 

“If you feel anything different please don’t hesitate to tell me or any of the staff okay?” You address them both to which they just nod and smile at. 

 

You take your leave then and attend to other patients but for some reason, part of your attention was still honed in on a certain EMT.

 

\--

 

Hours have passed and the emergency room was starting to finally quiet down. Almost all patients were now treated, the emergent patients have been taken care of as well. Ortho was currently operating on the shock patient while Nayeon worked to save the little girl’s life.

 

You decide to finally take a break but get interrupted as a man calls for help. It was the elderly asthmatic patient from earlier. “Please help, it’s my wife, she’s not waking up.”

 

You immediately zoom past and reach his wife who was currently asleep on the chair beside her husband’s bed and shook her shoulder to wake her up but to no avail. You notice she wasn’t moving at all and you check her pulse immediately to find it was non-existent. 

 

_Shit._

 

She had no pulse and wasn’t breathing. You immediately carry her body and placed her on the bed nearby and started chest compressions. Seulgi and Yerim rush to your side instantly. Yerim prepares the bag valve mask and was about to start resuscitation when you feel a hand on your arm as you continued pressing on the woman’s chest, the only thing on your head right now was saving her life.

 

“Stop, please stop.” The hand tightens on your arm and you look to see the husband pleading. “She has a Do Not Resuscitate Order, please.”

 

You could already feel tears starting to flow down your cheeks. Your arms wouldn’t stop compressing, you just couldn’t let this woman die.

 

“Doctor please.” He holds your arms in place. “You’ve already done enough. We’ve both talked about this already and we both decided with no resuscitation.” He was smiling sadly at you and you leaned back helplessly, your hands falling to the side limply. You had to bow your head hiding your tears.

 

“But your anniversary is coming up.” You mumble through hiccups.

 

“My wife is really a hardheaded woman, this wasn’t your fault doctor. I bet she was already feeling bad for some time but didn’t tell me because she didn’t want me to worry.” His words quivered as he restrained himself from crying. “Thank you doctor.” 

 

You couldn’t do anything else than step down and allow the man privacy with his wife. He was quietly sobbing with his face buried in the space beside the woman’s head. You hated this, it was a situation that could have been prevented if only you paid more attention.

 

Just then, a hand pulls on your wrist. You look ahead and come eye-to-eye with Seulgi’s back as she lead you out or the ER and into the quiet hallway. As you two were at a more private place, Seulgi cups your face and wipe your tears away while looking at you with a frown on her face.

 

You collapse into her body and just start sobbing. She wraps her arms around your body and lightly rubs your back. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay.” She whispers in comfort as you let your cry out.

 

“I could have saved her Seul.”

 

“I know, I know. But it wasn’t just you. We all could have but it was something we all couldn’t control.”

 

Why did these situations happen? It was always so hard, having to lose a life. Weren’t you a doctor? Weren’t you supposed to be saving lives? But you couldn’t save hers and now you felt vulnerable just like when you were still in med school, uncertain about everything. If you could even become a good doctor at all.

 

“It wasn’t your fault. It couldn’t be helped. You did your best.” Seulgi tells you again. Your breath hitches as you hear the phrase she taught you earlier. 

 

_It wasn’t your fault. It couldn’t be helped. You did your best._

 

You repeat in your mind until you finally calmed down and your crying turned into small sniffles. You finally unlatch yourself from Seulgi’s shoulder and wipe at your damp cheeks aggressively. Seulgi gently brings your hands down and wipes the excess tears for you. 

 

You look like a small child right now but Seulgi didn’t seem to care. She looked worried about you but she still managed to give you a warm smile as her thumbs brush over your cheeks. And just like that, everything felt better again. You felt lighter but most of all, you felt safe right now in Seulgi’s arms.

 

_Do you have someone to share your life with doctor?_

 

The woman’s words rang in your head. And right at that moment, you were so sure who you wanted to spend your life with. So you broke against your insecurities, your fear, uncertainties and just leaned forward to capture Seulgi’s lips in a kiss.

 

Seulgi’s breath hitches and she goes stiff for a split second before realizing what was happening and pulling you in closer by your waist. You tangle your hands in her hair and just continue kissing the girl before you. Her lips were chapped but soft and tasted like strawberries. It was something you could definitely get addicted to.

 

Maybe it was just beginning and everything was still unsure but you were certain you two have finally established something that could last more than a lifetime. This was the start to a whole new chapter and there was no other person you’d rather have by your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, what a shitty updater I am (:_;) but it's bc of work, i had like a month of duty without any day offs and so many 24 hour duties :') icb i'm still alive
> 
> Anyway storywise, if you have any questions bout the medical cases yall can just message me, this chapter was based from the kdrama The Romantic Doctor during their mass casualty incident. 
> 
> Also it sucks when you're able to save a life but the patients themselves already decided not to. The woes of an advanced directive :/
> 
> Anyway, if you're still here reading, THANK YOU SO MUCH (ಥ_ಥ)


	7. One of these Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiraling

Life used to be simple. You were just a normal EMT trying to do what you loved everyday. All you needed in life was your medical jumpkit and maybe a dog and you could already survive. But all that changed ever since you met Bae Joohyun.

 

Everything after her was like a rollercoaster. You just didn’t know what you’d get with her now embedded in your life. One moment she kisses you, the next she’s avoiding you. You let out a sigh at that thought.

 

“What was that deep sigh for this time?” Wendy inquires beside you as you two drive back from the hospital after a minor run. “And don’t try to brush me off saying it’s just your imaginary dog giving you problems again.”

 

You grunt in reply. “It’s nothing.” It’s definitely not _nothing_ , it’s never nothing when it comes to Joohyun.

 

“Is this about doctor Bae?” She asks cautiously.

 

“How’d you guess?” You answer instead.

 

“It was written all over you face when you asked Sooyoung where the good doctor was at.”

 

You sigh again. You didn’t get to see Joohyun at the hospital after dropping the patient off. Actually, you haven’t seen her for a whole three days already since the night of the car accident. She’d dodge your calls and say she was busy in an operation which was also what Sooyoung told you earlier when you asked about her.

 

You weren’t a very needy person, you were patient even. But you knew when a person was avoiding you and it was frustrating because you didn’t have any idea on _why_.

 

“My mind’s just jumbled I guess. One day we were out on the greatest date night of my life and the next it’s like we’ve reverted back to how we treated each other _before_ the date.”

 

“So she’s avoiding you?”

 

“Pretty much. I know she’s a busy doctor but I can sense when I’m being dodged.”

 

“So what are you going to do about it?”

 

“I don’t know Wendy. I’ve tried contacting her in every way I can but nothing ever works.”

 

“Do you still want this? This thing with doctor Bae?”

 

That got you thinking. Actually, you didn’t have to think too much about it, the answer was even automatic to you.

 

“It’s everything I would ever want and need in my life.”

 

“Then don’t give up.”

 

“But what if _she_ doesn’t want this, whatever this is we have? Maybe that’s why she’s avoiding me like the plague.” She probably knew right away after kissing you that she didn’t like you after all. Or maybe she never liked you in the first place and this was just a one-sided thing the whole time.

 

“Is that really how you think doctor Bae is like? Be honest.”

 

You nibble on your lower lip. Wendy was right, that was stupid and insecure of you to think. 

 

“No, she’s better than that. So much more.” You admit out loud.

 

“So what are you going to do about it now?”

 

“Not give up.”

 

“Now _that’s_ the Seulgi I know and raised.” You look at Wendy and catch her smirking and you roll your eyes.

 

“I’m still older than you Wannie.”

 

“And yet you call me _hyung_.”

 

You chuckle. “It fits, doesn’t it?”

 

“Shut up and drive fake dongsaeng.”

 

“Roger, _hyung_.”

 

You laugh as Wendy groans and drops her head on the dashboard. You two may tease each other like this but Wendy didn’t know how much she helped you clear your mind up. It wasn’t as foggy anymore and you still didn’t know what to do but this was a start.

 

//

 

Coffee, that was what you needed right now. Maybe it was all you were taking for the past days but whatever, you needed the caffeine in your body. If you could make that coffee patch you saw from an animated movie before? You’d probably have multiple ones taped all over your body.

 

“Unnie? Don’t you think you’re drinking too much coffee?” Sooyoung inquires beside you with a worried look on her face. You frown and look away, everyone seems to be giving you that same look at lot these days and it made you sick to your stomach.

 

“The limit per day is five cups Sooyoung, you’re a docor, you should know that.”

 

You hear her humph. “It would be okay if you would actually take in something _other_ than coffee into your system. You’re the senior doctor, _you_ should know that.”

 

“Is that how you talk to your senior doctor?” You ask with a hint of annoyance, you didn’t know why you were biting everyone’s heads off. Can’t they just leave you alone?

 

“I’m talking to you right now as a _friend_.” She softens and that makes you calm down in turn.

 

“Sorry, I was acting like a bitch again.”

 

“What’s new?” Sooyoung chuckles lightly.

 

You send her a glare and she just waves it off. “Seriously unnie, what’s wrong? You’ve been overworking yourself for a whole three days.”

 

You feel yourself tense up again at her inquiry. “It’s nothing.” You try to brush her off. “I’m just doing my job.”

 

“Doing your job doesn’t include having one hour of sleep per day unnie. You’re going to be one of the patients on the bed soon if you continue this behavior.”

 

Maybe it was the coffee again but you didn’t have the patience to deal with conversations like these. “I have to go Sooyoung, I have a job to do.”

 

Sooyoung just sighs in defeat then but you don’t mind her further and go back into the emergency room. This was your job, you were doing nothing wrong. You try to convince yourself as you gather the patient records from Yerim and check on each patient.

 

Overworking yourself wasn’t a problem. It was all part of your job.

 

\--

 

“Joohyun, a word please.” Lee Sooman, the chief doctor, suddenly calls for your attention. You scowl in thought of why he would need to talk with you but you follow him instead because he was still your boss whether you liked it or not (and you definitely didn’t like it at all).

 

He leads you to a patient’s room, you take a small glance inside and notice there were two patients lying on their beds inside. Doctor Lee heads inside after knocking and you follow behind. 

 

“Beautiful doctor! You’re finally here!” A voice calls out and you felt tingles wrack your body. Oh god no, that voice was similar, it was steadier this time and not slurred but it instantly dampened your bad mood further.

 

You hated it when you were right, you thought as you stood in the middle of the room with your chief doctor and come face to face with the two previously drunk boys you helped out during the car accident. They had a few bandages and one of them had his arm in a sling but other than that they seem to be doing okay.

 

“Doctor Bae, I want you to apologize to these two men.” Doctor Lee commands and you look at him with a look of surprise.

 

“Apologize? For what sir?” You ask incredulously. What the fuck were you supposed to apologize for? 

 

“For taking my blood without my permission.” The cocky patient butts in while tapping the part of his arm where you withdrew blood.

 

You scoff before replying. “Without permission my ass.”

 

“Language, doctor.” Sooman states sternly and you grit your teeth harder.

 

“We both know that I _did_ ask for your consent and you agreed.” You say coldly but it seems to not affect the asshole patient at all.

 

He just shrugs and smirks. “I’m sorry, I don’t remember.”

 

“That’s because you were under the influence of alcohol you idiot! Do you have any idea how many people almost died and _did_ die because of you?!” You could feel the tears stinging at the back of your eyes at the mention of the previous patients but you stopped them, you weren’t going to cry in front of these ungrateful bastards. You watch as the patient swallows and bows his head down.

 

“That’s enough doctor Bae.” Sooman pulls you out of the room then. “What was that about?” 

 

“I’m sorry sir but I am not apologizing for something I didn’t do.”

 

“Why are you so stubborn Joohyun? He could sue you for this but he withdrew it as long as you apologized in person.”

 

“Then let him sue me.” You look back inside the room and catch the patient glancing in your direction. He looks away right after. “Let’s see who’s going to win between a murderer and an innocent doctor.” You make sure to raise your voice and let him hear your words before storming away.

 

You run right away to the empty doctor’s quarters and lock the door before leaning back on it and collapsing to the floor in tears. The commotion with the patient and your chief doctor seemed to have dug up all the things you were trying to bury the past days.

 

Innocent doctor? You laugh bitterly, you were hardly one. Could you even call yourself a doctor anymore? What were you when you couldn’t even save the right patients? Why did that asshole driver live while the old woman died? 

 

Ugly sobs wracked your body and you didn’t stop them anymore. You deserved this, all the sadness, all the guilt, it was killing you but you felt like you deserved it all. You didn’t deserve happiness, not when you were still a doctor who couldn’t do anything right anymore.

 

\--

 

You were about to go back to the emergency room while wiping away any stray tears but pause as you heard the intercom call for the code blue team to head to the ICU. You weren’t part of the team but the ICU was close to where you were as of the moment so you ran towards it like your life depended on it.

 

You arrive after the code blue team and stay back to let them do their job. You try to look at who the code patient was. You feel your heart drop once you realize who was currently on the bed surrounded by the resuscitation team. Slowly, you walked inside with a dazed face as you watched the woman you operated on months ago, another one of the patients you couldn’t save, as a nurse gave her chest compressions and another providing her oxygen through a bag valve mask.

 

 _No, no, no_. This couldn’t be happening.

 

“Prepare the epinephrine.” A doctor barks his order and another nurse prepares the drug while someone else prepares the defibrillator.

 

You just stand there and watch the whole thing happening till you noticed the woman’s son cowering in the corner. Without another second, you rush to his side and touch his shoulder gently.

 

He looks up at you in tears and you bite back the bile rising up your stomach as you pull him in for a hug, tucking his head under your chin.

 

“What’s happening to my mom doctor?” He asks in broken sobs, just like months ago when he was in Seulgi’s arms instead of yours as his mother was being brought to the operating room. That day you promised you would save his mother’s life.

 

“Sshh, she’s going to be okay.” You didn’t know if you were convincing the boy or yourself anymore. You turn to look back at the code team and notice the cardiac monitor showing very messy heart waves with no pulse rate, it was a ventricular tachycardia. All you could do was watch and hold the little boy as the doctor gave the first shock.

 

“Shocking in three, one, two, three, clear!” The doctor positions the defibrillator pads on the woman’s bare chest and delivers the first shock. “Shock delivered.” It took three more shocks to work as the chaotic cardiac waves turned into an asystole effectively restarting the heart. 

 

The nurse doesn’t waste any more time as he goes back into compressing the woman’s chest trying to get back a pulse. You then feel the little boy in your arms dig his head deeper into your hold, not wanting to witness what was happening to his mother. 

 

You weren’t religious but at that time, it seemed like all you could do was pray that the woman would be saved. If not by you then by these other professionals. The team looked exhausted with beads of sweat trickling down their foreheads but they didn’t stop, they couldn’t, not until there wasn’t anything left to do.

 

“We got a pulse!” One nurse announces and you look back and notice the pulse rate on the cardiac monitor slowly rising. It was still low but it wasn’t non-existent anymore.

 

She was still _alive_. 

That day, you learned that maybe that was what mattered after all as you felt your heart hammering inside your chest signaling that you were alive too.

 

//

 

“Okay let’s do this slowly Mrs. Yoo.” You say as you hold up the pills that Jeongyeon’s mother had to take. 

 

“But they’re really hard to swallow, can’t I take something else?” Mrs. Yoo tries to negotiate.

 

You shake your head. “We both know this is the only way.”

 

Mrs. Yoo grumbles but takes the pills anyway and drinks them gingerly then takes the cup of water you handed her to wash them down her throat.

 

“See? Wasn’t too hard, right mom?” Jeongyeon says from where she stood at the door and you walk over after Mrs. Yoo finishes drinking.

 

“Let’s see if you’d want to do this too when you reach my age Jeongie.” Her mom responds and you chuckle at Jeongyeon’s repulsed face.

 

You two walk out of the room and Jeongyeon thanks you. “Thanks for doing this again. I swear, she only listens to you and Nayeon and never with me.” 

 

You were currently at the Yoo household at Jeongyeon’s request which you did every now and then ever since the latter once hid your stethoscope one time and only gave it back when you started crying over it (it was an expensive stethoscope okay). It was embarrassing but it was how you and Jeongyeon became friends. She immediately invited you over at their house that same day for dinner as an apology.

 

“It’s no problem. I haven’t visited in a long time anyway.” 

 

“Yeah, mom missed you really bad you know.” 

 

“I know, she’d call sometimes. I feel bad that I couldn’t visit as often.”

 

“It’s okay Seul, we’re both busy women.” You two reach the kitchen then and Jeongyeon leans on the counter. “So how’s our resident girl crush EMT? Another co-worker was asking about you again.”

 

“You’re the girl crush between us here Jeong.” You chuckle. “But it seems like you’ve gotten rid of that title ever since Nayeon happened.” You raise your eyebrow at her suggestively and watch as a blush creeped up the girl’s face. 

 

“Y-yeah.” Was all she could muster in reply.

 

“It’s been months Jeong and you still get flustered whenever we bring up Nayeon.”

 

“I know, I know. It’s just, up till now I still can’t believe we’re actually _together_. Like come on, it’s Im Nayeon for goodness sake.”

 

“Don’t worry, I completely get what you mean.”

 

Jeongyeon looks at up at you with a soft smile which you return. “So how’s it going with doctor Bae?”

 

You squirm in place at the mention of a certain doctor’s name. 

 

“Oh my god did you just squirm? _The_ Kang Seulgi? Do it again! Squirm!”

 

“Sh-shut up Jeong.” 

 

“You’re right, you’re definitely not a girl crush. I wish everyone at the hospital could see the true softie you are so they would stop asking me to hook you up with them.”

 

“Wh-what?” 

 

“I was just teasing. Well the thing about people asking about you was real but I would just say you were involved with doctor Bae and they would instantly clam up. It’s amusing to watch honestly.” Your friend’s sadistic joker side was coming out again.

 

“Remind me why we’re friends again.” Jeongyeon just chuckles but hands you a glass of lemonade as an apology.

 

You two drink in a comfortable silence till you remembered something you’ve always wanted to ask the younger girl.

 

“Hey Jeong?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“How’d you know it was Nayeon? That she was the one?” You remember watching Jeongyeon months ago as she pined over the pediatric doctor before Nayeon herself confessed. Jeongyeon used to always talk non-stop about how Nayeon was _the one_ for her.

 

“I don’t know how to pin it down exactly. It’s something you feel I guess. Like you see her and just think _wow what would my life be without her_?”

 

You watch your reflection on the lemonade glass as you think about Jeongyeon’s words. 

 

“Well there are also physical manifestations I guess. Like how your heart would just leap at the mention of her name, I just never felt anything like that before her.” You smile at how the girl described the love of her life. “And then you realize you can’t ever live without her anymore. Have you felt that way about someone Seulgi?”

 

You think about how it all started with Joohyun and realize that you went through everything Jeongyeon just described.

 

“Yeah.” A smile was forming on your lips then. “Yeah, I have.”

 

“Then don’t let her slip away Seul.”

 

\--

 

You mentally prepared yourself for what you were about to do. You even slap your cheeks for good measure. “Okay Seulgi, you are going to talk to Joohyun today, it’s now or never.”

 

You had your game face on and were about to head out when you receive a call from Wendy. You pick up the call as you ponder on why the blonde was calling you as of the moment.

 

“Hello? What’s up Wendy?”

 

“I’m on my way to your house right now.”

 

“What, why?”

 

“I’m already here, come on out.” 

 

You put the phone down and look out the window to see Wendy’s car in front of the apartment complex. Tucking your phone back down your pocket, you run as fast as you could outside. You’re huffing as you open the door to Wendy’s car.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“I’m bringing you to the hospital.”

 

“Huh? But I’m perfectly fine Wendy.”

 

“It’s not for you silly. Doctor Bae collapsed, Sooyoung messaged me.” Wendy then raises her hand stopping you from talking. “Before you ask, it’s not bad, doctor Bae just overworked herself and fainted in the ER but she’s okay, just taking a rest.”

 

“Oh thank god!” You grip your chest at Wendy’s update.

 

“So relax for me okay? I’m going to bring you to her.”

 

You nod in compliance. “Thank you Wendy, f-for everything.”

 

“What are best friends for Seulgi?”

 

She drives you two away and into the hospital while calming down. It’s okay, Wendy said Joohyun wasn’t in critical condition, you can relax. But then you suddenly realized something about what Wendy said.

 

“Wait, how do you have Sooyoung’s number?”

 

“Uh, welp?” You cock an eyebrow at her. “It’s not what you think! Yerim also messaged me about doctor Bae!” She then covers her mouth instantly with one hand as the other was still on the steering wheel.

 

“Oh Wannie.” You don’t prod further and Wendy just groans as she drove.

 

You were calmer now but you were still worried. Why was Joohyun so stubborn? She was probably overworking herself the whole week that you two didn’t see each other. 

 

All you wanted to do right now was be by her side. Hopefully, she’ll let you this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, wow been a long time huh? Sorry for not updating for a long time, life’s been taking up all my time now and I was also busy with some art projects. But hey ho it’s finally here! Thank you for waiting, to all the readers who are still here with me, thank you :)
> 
> We’re also nearing the end guys, one more chapter to go *wipes stray tear* I’m getting emotional as this story is coming to an end but also don’t worry! I don’t write angsty or tragic stories, it’s all going to end well :))  
> Again, thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed that!


End file.
